It's Complicated
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Batman seems oddly nervous around Superman, and for good reason. Enjoy and R/R
1. Chapter 1

*******Fic idea came from Rpin' with a buddy. Not sure how far I`ll take this or if there will be a plot but we`ll see! Enjoy and R&R*******

The project

On the ground of a dark alley laid a couple of thugs, punks who tried to rob a small comic book store.  
"Assholes" Batman muttered while kicking one of the defeated men. He knew his ongoing action was a bit much yet somehow Batman was able to ignore it. As a heavy cloud envelop the late night moon the super-hero left his work beaten and scared.

Superman was flying past Gotham City when he saw Batman with his super vision.

"What in blazes?" Superman commented before landing nearby. He wondered why Batman seems aggravated and why he would kick a lying man. "That isn't heroic or justified either"

In the darkness Batman made it on to the roof of a nearby building. His eyes soon catch the flying kyptonian.  
"Spying on me?" His voice was low and monotone has ever yet he grew a thin smile.

The flying hero landed next to the Bat, his arms crossed in disapproval.  
"No, Just doing a patrol" He started. "The better question is what happened down there?" He asked, commenting on the beaten thugs. "You need a new way to release that inner strength"

"Guess I might have gone a bit over the top" Batman let out a light chuckle, not really caring about what he did. "I forgot how fun it was to work alone…" He added, calling for his bat-mobile. "So how long are you patrolling for?"

Before answering Batman, The kyptonian watched the thugs finally getting on their feet and running off. "Well I'm done for now, but I think I'm gonna keep an eye on you" He walked toward Batman offering a light pat on the back. "That's to say if you don't mind"

Batman turned away from Superman and kept watch for his bat-mobile. "Do whatever you want" He said. For a moment there was a pause in Batman's body language, he seem puzzled and timid about something. Finally he turned to face the other Hero. "I know it's late and all but, wanna stop by my place for a meal…or something?" Batman spoke in his normal voice but quickly fixed that mistake.

Taken-back by Batman's sudden lapse in character, the kyptonian could only answer with a simple "sure". He let out a nervous laugh. "I have nothing else to do" he added as a joke.

The inside of the Bat-mobile was a pretty tight fit, the heroes sat very close to each other. Batman seem tense as they started to drive off. "So…how are things with Lois?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Superman was once again taken-back by Batman. "Well she and I aren't really…seeing eye to eye" He let out a sigh, not sure if he should say anymore. "There's a lack of interests, I don't really feel for her the same way I once did. Or rather, thought I did." There was an unusual silence that lasted for a long while. "And…what about you Bruce?" He added.

"…Been trying to ask someone out but…there's never a good time." His voice was strange in its delivery. "Just so you know, Robin is out with his titan buddies." Soon enough the car made it to its residence.

Superman thought about what Batman had just said. "Uh, okay" Was all that left his mouth.  
"So what do you like about her?" He added to fill the silence.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's cause…even in the bat suit I can feel…normal around…the person" Both heroes' exit the car finding themselves in the famous Bat-cave. "Right this way" Batman said, leading Superman nearby the main computer. Has both men got closer they were surprised by a set table covered in white cloth and a flower like center. In fact there also were 2 warm dishes waiting for them. "Alfred…" Batman said to himself looking somewhat embarrassed.  
"Sorry" He started while facing Superman. "I think Alfred got the wrong idea when I told him I was going to bring a friend over"

Superman felt flush before he sat down at the table alone. "Well if Alfred did this work we can't just leave it to waste….right?" The superhero liked the scenery. "So…" He added, "About this person you like, what she do?'"

"What kind of question is that?" Batman said, chuckling. He sat down across from Superman. "Want to try asking another question?" He joked while removing his mask but keeping his body uniform.

"You seem to be a bit out of character but fine, I`ll play." He smiled slightly. "Can she fly?"

"Sometimes" He said while cutting up his pork-chop loin. "Ask something else"

"Well is this person a close friend? Do I know her?" There was a hint of irritation in Superman's voice but it didn't show in his face.

"I would think so" Batman's eyes met with Superman's gaze. He watched the kyptonian taking a sip of water. "We uh, get along pretty well" He added. "One last question"

"…Is it…" Superman grew a serious face while trying to think.

Batman stood up from his seat and walked over to Superman. He bend down slightly and planted a kiss on the hero. The kiss was short live but it seems to have last for a long time. Has he backed away he waited for a response, seemly anxious. "Sorry" He said, anything to fill the silent cave.

Superman blushed deeply. He stood from his seat and took a step back but quickly approached Batman. "Tell me…" He started. "When did….*_Ahem_* started to… ?" Superman couldn't find the right words.

"I...don't know" He said. Batman paused for a moment and then went for another kiss. He grab Superman's arm and pulled him closer. This time the kiss lasted much longer. Every time they pulled their lips apart they somehow found its way back. There was no dialogue or hesitation just the sound of passion. Under their heated panting Batman was able to slip a few words. "I've been….wanting this for so long..."  
Superman didn't seem to resist and soon their bodies became intertwine. The body heat between them was getting more intense; Superman couldn't help but allow a moan to escape. Their tongues continued to fight a fiery battle in each other mouths, neither one wanted to back down. "Right…here" Batman added, breaking his words. He wasn't sure if he meant it but Superman seemed willing to give into the command.  
His hand ran down Bruce's chest. Superman's nipple became erect and his body was already igniting from their passionate kissing…

**More on the way….** ? 


	2. The Interview

**WARNING this ch is a bit more 'M' rated**

~~~~~

With the night sky submerging to the morning light, Bruce Wayne awakes from his immense bed. The night belongs to the hero known has Batman, the shadow of justice that watches over the city, yet with the morning that hero fades and Bruce is able to walk to earth once again.

"…Clark…?" Bruce sat up slowly noticing that he was hugging only his pillow. He felt childish but soon came to realize that perhaps it was better this way. '_I can't believe I fuss up_' the millionaire thought to himself, rather embarrass.

Meanwhile at Metropolis, Clark lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his mind replaying last night's incident. '_Was Bruce serious…?_' The hero sat up in bed. '_He's always in the news with a new girl under his arm but..._' A Confused Clark made his way to his small kitchen and fixed himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich '_Well we did…kiss_' As that last part ran though Clark's mind he couldn't help but get a bit red in the face.

Back at Gotham city Bruce was enjoying his morning breakfast in bed. "Thanks Alfred" He said chewing on a find cooked piece of ham. "So, this morning you didn't happen to see…"

"Clark leaving?" Bruce's caretaker was always quick on his feet. "Yes sir he left at 7, about an hour before you woke up" Alfred bended down and removed the now empty plate. "Will that be all sir?" He asked taking notice of Bruce's coyness.

"No…no, thank you" He answered back.  
After a long warm shower the millionaire got dress and headed for work. His car was filled with the latest reports on the financial details of Wayne enterprises, after all being Batman wasn't cheap. "Have you seen their reports Alfred? It's been a good year…." Bruce, unlike batman, wasn't exactly a fan of silence. But before Bruce's caretaker could say anything back, he noticed the morning paper.

At the Daily Planet a disgruntled employee was having trouble dealing with his up-coming assignment. "A one on one live interview with Bruce Wayne?" Clark was clearly over reacting however since none of his co-workers know what had gone down just a few hours before, they just couldn't understand. "But why Am I doing the interview?" The hero asked his boss.

~  
**A few hours later**

The News van showed up at 5 clock, right now on the dot. "_What am I gonna say_?" Clark thought has he got out of the van making his way into the big building. While In the elevator Clark froze for a bit, due to apprehension of greeting the play-boy and not the superhero. Finally, on the 12 floor, he greeted him with a broken smile. "Good afternoon Mr Wayne"

The millionaire shook the reporter's hand while beaming him a secure smile. "Welcome to my office Mr Kent, I nearly forgot that we plan for a live on air interview" Bruce added in a chuckle. "So before we start can we go over some…ground rules?" Bruce didn't notice but the handshake was lasting a bit too long.

Clark blushed slightly has he pulled his hand away. "Sorry" He wasn't sure why he said that, but he did. "So what ground rules do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to get into a full on detail about my company's funds and growth, I am willing to share a bit but not too much. Same goes for my personal life…some questions I can understand but please, keep it light." Once again Bruce flashed a smile.  
The room was quickly filled with cameramen and blazing lights. Bruce couldn't help but feel a bit odd being interview by the one person he felt affection for. "Ready Clark?" He asked in a whisper

"Of course" He said confidently while fixing up his papers. Soon the cameras started rolling and Bruce appeared on the live monitors. The interview has begun.  
During the interview Clark was a bit surprise to see this side of the hero. Bat-man and Bruce almost seem like 2 different people.

"….And that's why big business should always carry a daycare center, its gives the workers a piece of mind, which is important when they`re late on assignments." Bruce chuckled at his own joke. He was discussing some of the aspects of his company but he knew what was next. Clark was now going to ask him about his personal life.

"So you are known by many of the other prestigious business men and women as a kind of 'play-boy'… Do you have any takes or response on that accusation?"

Bruce broke into laugher, but mainly to hide the fact that he was starting to feel uneasy. "Well…I can't hide the fact that I have had many people in my life but to be given the title 'play-boy'? Now that seems a bit much." Bruce paused for a second, he was deep in thought. "However…" He started. "I don't think I want that kind of attention anymore, after all I found someone I…really like." Bruce was watching Clark carefully, wondering the others reaction.

Clark blushed at Bruce's remarks and pushed his glasses up. " Care….to release any names to the public?" said Clark with an inquiring tone. The whole room seem like they wanted to know what the millionaire would say about this mysterious person.

"Sorry, but I don't give out names…But the person is strong and always willing to help ours" Bruce looked right into Clark's eyes. "Even when things seem hopeless…the person finds hope, and talks to me normal, not as a 'prestigious business man' or such titles. I…I really hope this thing goes far" Bruce sat up and fixed Clark's glasses. "Sorry, they just looked like they were gonna fall off."

Clark kept a cool face but inside he was feeling embarrassed. The rest of the press ate up Bruce's kind words and right away began to wonder who this woman was. After the interview Clark could only say 'thank you' but deep down he was hoping for more.

~

Sitting in the News van Clark went over some reports has well as what Bruce said. He couldn't help but feel his face turn red. Just than one of the cameramen showed up, knocking on the back door of the van signalling Clark to let him come inside. Clark felt a bit annoyed that the cameraman broke his train of thought. But was soon surprise to see someone else.

Bruce climb to the front seats and surprised the reporter with a kiss. When he pulled away all he could do was offer a half filled smile, and then he kissed him again. "Clark…I swear I was biting my tongue when you asked for names…" Bruce let out a chuckle while removing his belt. "Clark…" He said once more before planting yet another passion filled kiss.

Moving to the back of the Van (where there were no windows) Clark began to strip off his own clothes. "Bruce…" He whispered has the other man bit him lightly on the neck. The reporter was rock hard inside his pants, his body was screaming for more attention, and luckily Bruce was listening.  
Now naked, Clark laid before Bruce, his body on fire with every touch made.

Bruce wrapped his large arms around Clark has both naked bodies touched. They kissed repeatedly, not breaking their lips apart, not even to speak. Bruce ran his lips down Clark's muscular body, starting with his chest. He licked the reporters' stiff nipples, even sucking them lightly. Soon he went down lower, his hands and tongue feeling every line, every muscle. "Don't…be afraid to make noise…" That was the last thing Bruce said before his warm lips wrapped around Clarks hard man-hood.

Clark started to moan lightly, placing his hands over his mouth. However even in pure ecstasy he let out a few words. "Bruce…you really…meant…what you said?"

Bruce looked up at him…

MORE TO COME… 


	3. Hero's Duty

Author's note:: Thanks to **itsyorukun44** for his help! Seriously dude, thank you. I was hoping to write up more of a fight scene but couldn't really think of anything…oh well still good I still haha. Enjoy  
**~*~*~*~*~**  
Batman was going over the defence systems for the Justice League satellite, all the while hearing some of the other heroes making fun of his live interview the day before. Of course only some of the heroes knew Batman and Bruce were one in the same but it was still enough to annoy him.  
"_If Flash doesn't stop I'm going to beat him to a bloody stump_" he thought, glaring at the some-what arrogant hero but then Superman walked into the room. "Hey Clark" all of Batman's irritation soon disappeared.

"Hey…Batman" Superman came in after hearing the commotion from upstairs. "I see they are taking your interview really well" Clark chuckle while walking over to the defence system computers. "I'm sorry about yesterday by the way. They wanted me to ask all types of questions" Superman faced Flash and signalled him a 'hello' look before turning his full attention to Batman. "So how are you doing?"

Batman wrapped his arm around Superman just as a friendly act. "I'm doing alright, about seconds away from beating the crap of Flash over there" He said, pointing at the hero.

"You can't punch what you can't see!" The quick hero joked while leaving the room.

Batman looked around to see if anyone was still in the room, once he was sure it was empty he planted a fast kiss on Clark. "You know I've….been waiting for you" He confess, his body getting a bit close to Superman.

"Hey….hey wait" Superman was blushing deeply but mange to push Batman away. In truth he wanted nothing more but to strip down and get with Bruce but with everyone flying around and such, it just wasn't a good idea.

"No one would see…come on" Batman was getting pushy, planting yet another kiss on the kyptonian. " So…where have you been? Haven't seen you in awhile"

"Just…around" The Superhero held back his bodily impulses has Batman became more aggressive in his touch. "I've missed you too Bruce"

Batman sat back in his chair and Superman rested on his lap. They continued to press their eager kiss together. Superman could feel himself falling into the authoritative dark night, his body aching to be touched once more. Yet something inside stopped him and he even managed to pull his lips away from Batman, their faces still inches away from each other.

"I…I want to know…What do you want from me?"

Batman paused for a moment and after delivering a jagged look he shove the kyptonian off of him. "…I have work to do" He coldly answered the hero while leaving the room. "_Why would he ask that?…I told him how I felt Maybe he's just feeling confused"_

Alone, Superman knew he said something he shouldn't have. "I'm not just going to let him leave" He said to himself flying towards the direction of Batman. He stayed close behind him but didn't want to bring any attention. Finally he grabbed the hero by the arm. "Bruce…I'm sorry." Both men were quiet. "I…just want to hear it, what do you want?"

The fearless hero pulled his arm away, ignoring Superman. "Forget it. Just…forget it!" Batman didn't even turn around to face the other hero, he was just too upset. "We have work to do, a world to watch over….I can't be playing a stupid game of playground crushes…" And with that Batman continued to walk away.

"Wai…wait! Who said anything about crushes?" Superman began to yell. "I…" Worried about others listening in Superman quickly changed his tone. "…Damn it Bruce, I really like you. It just seems that whenever we meet it just…" Superman began to lower his voice even more. "We only meet for sex and that's it. It's nice but where is this going?"

Batman, in his anger, formed a fist but kept it in place. All he knew was the fact that Superman made him feel normal, has if he wasn't some superhero or some kind of millionaire. "…I…"

Before Batman could finish the lights started to go off, something was happening down on earth something that required the hero's help. "_Damn it! Not now_" Batman thought.

Taking a small fighter jet, Batman, Superman and The Flash headed quickie to New York. It seems that the villain known as Joker was once again causing trouble and with his colourful past it was no wonder the alarms went off.

"Alright let's kick some clown butt!" The flash roared.

Batman didn't say a thing; his gaze was fixated on the other hero. He hated how he left things, but business first. "The Joker is no laughing matter Flash…" Batman turned his attention to Superman but was still unable to say anything.

The kyptonian could feel the stare he was getting but kept to himself, plus with the flash here it made things even harder.  
Soon a loud explosion was heard at the train station ahead of them. And of course it was followed by that well known maniacal laughter. "_Putting joker in his place may help a bit_" Superman thought.

"AHAHHAHAHA! Well look, America's favourite superhero along with speedy pants and the Bat" Joker laughed as he grabbed a city citizen. "What do yea' think Snooki? Which one's your favourite?" The clown had invaded a taping of the show 'Jersey Shore' and loved the attention the cameras were giving him.  
"Aw, what's wrong you big thing, all that tanning got to your brain?" He laughed fanatically.

The rest of the cast were on the ground with big, wide mouth smiles, a side effect from Joker's poisons' gas.

"Flash, find a safe place to land the jet, Clar….Superman you deal with the civilians…and I'm gonna' take care of the clown"  
Batman gave out the orders and all 3 heroes went right to work 

Batman jumped out of the jet and managed to land a strong kick on the villain, knocking him away from the scared jersey girl.

"Alright, jokes over" He started, reaching his belt for his weapon, the batarang. "But I really hope you plan on making this hard" He said with an aggravated tone.

The clown got on his feet and pulled out a bomb. "Here Bats, catch!"

Meanwhile Superman was escorting the people out from the area, his attention going from one place to another. When Flash finally arrived Superman left to help Batman, leaving the Flash to deal with the civilians.

When the kryptonian reached the battlefield all he saw was Batman over Joker, beating him senseless with his fist. "…Bruce, Stop!"  
**  
TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. It's Complicated

The Dark Knight loosened his grip on Joker's collar, allowing the villain to fall on the ground. Bloody, beaten and unconscious, Batman knew he went too far. "Make sure you leave him with the proper law enforcements…" He ordered The Flash while brushing off Superman when he tried to approach him.

The Flash stared at how Batman was acting towards the other hero and raised his brow. "What was that all about?" He thought out loud as Batman called for his ride.

Superman stood there motionless, watching as the hero left. He ignored the chaos happening and turned his attention to Flash. "Flash, can you take the rap on this one? I need a talk with Bruce"

Before the red suited man could respond, Superman had already taken flight.  
"Wh- Hey!" He yelled but before he could follow, the sound of sirens filled the night and soon the media came and surrounded him.

"So, another victory for The Flash?" One attractive reporter asked.

"Why yes, I beat the joker single handed"  
The hero's mood shifted quickly has he pulled the reporter close to him while flexing for the camera.

Meanwhile the kyptonian kept his eye on the Bat-mobile and after awhile he hurried on ahead to the Bat-cave. His speed was unmatched so it was no surprised he got there first. Standing in the laboratory he sat in Batman's chair waiting for the Dark Knight to arrive.

Alone, Superman began to replay the last couple of weeks in his mind. He lowered his head in embarrassment and started to blush. The memory of Bruce's anxious face after he first kissed him kept popping into his head. "_Maybe we shouldn't be-._" Superman broke his train of thought has he heard the Bat-mobile.

Of course it didn't take long for the Dark Knight to reach his home. Unloading his belt and removing his mask, the hero headed to the main computer. That was till he found Superman sitting there.  
"Cheater, you flew" He said, meant as a joke, but his tone sounding very serious.

For a moment there was nothing being said.

"I don't know what I want Clark. All I know is that with you things seem so much better…" The unmasked hero was referring to their earlier conversation. "Guess I shouldn't get so mad at yea"

"Well…I wanted to see you" said Clark while sitting in the chair. "You may not know what you want but…my sight is clear" The kyptonian approached Bruce. "….And yeah, not being mad at me would help" There was a short pause. "If you need some time to think about what you want I can understand but all I know is-"

"Sometimes you talk too much" Batman teased has he shut the hero with a kiss. "Would it be alright if…" Batman lowered his voice. "….if you're late for work tomorrow?"

All that irritation, anger and doubt began to fade away.

"Yeah it'd be alright with me" He wrapped his muscular arm around Batman as he felt him touch his body. "Whatever you want" said Superman.

~  
Even in the darkness of the room both men kept their lips locked on each other and in all of the excitement, Bruce had forgotten to hit the light switch. Both men fell on the bed with Bruce on top and both let out a light chuckle.  
"Bruce…you're heavy"

"Oh yea…?"  
The business mogul bit down on Clark's neck while his hand caress over the crotch area. This was his revenge for Clarks off colour comment.  
The rush of pleasure was so strong that the reporter let out a yelp. Bruce of course, let out a chuckle.

It didn't take long till both men nearly ripped out their costumes as their bodies continued to vibrate in a feverish pitch while their hands began to explore every muscle, tracing every line of each other.  
Bruce loved the sounds that came out of Clark's warm lips. He began to lay a path of kisses, leading from the neck down to the lower region. Soon enough his tongue made it to the other's hard-on.

A light blush appeared on Clarks face as he felt the others warm lips wrapping tightly around his shaft. As the other's tongue playfully teased the tip of Clarks pulsating hard-on the room filled with the sound of passion.

"...Br-Bruce..." The reporter began to moan as he felt the other's finger adding pressure to his lower opening…

_**_**_  
The next morning Bruce Wayne watched has Clark slept peacefully by his side and smiled. This morning was a good one, the millionaire playboy was dead, after all Bruce found someone he finally liked. There was only one thing left to do it make it legitimate…  
Clark slowly awoke after that passionate night of sex and turned his attention to Bruce.

"Hey…" Clark said as he yawned. "How are you feeling?" he added, sitting up on the bed, his chest slightly radiant from the dim light in the room.

On his laptop, Bruce Wayne was typing away before responding to the awaking hero. "Morning" He said, kissing the man softly. "Feeling good, you sleep well?" He asked closing his computer, as if hiding it from Clark.

" Just great. So…" The Reporter pointed at the others laptop, curiously.

"…Just had to change something"  
Bruce Smiled has he got out of bed, turning on the T.V before his unclothed self headed to the bathroom.  
The confused hero watched as the hero known as batman left the room, still curious.

___On other news, the famous bachelor Bruce Wayne is no longer a free man. At 7:30 this morning the millionaire's facebook page, which gets well over a million hits a day, had changed his status from 'single' to 'it's complicated'. Sorry ladies of Gotham City, looks like someone has landed themselves in Bruce's heart_____

_**THE END**_


End file.
